Bunga Mawar Merah - Pangeranku
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Aku memang bilang kalau, lebih baik bungaku hancur daripada diambil oleh laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai. Kini bungaku hancur, dan sekarang aku jadi memperhatikan laki-laki yang menginjak bungaku itu. Ia terlihat sedikit kesakitan saat menginjak bungaku. Mungkin, telapak kakinya menginjak duri bunga mawar itu. / Neji Saku / OOC / Fanfic baru / Mau baca? Be happy :D
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bunga Mawar Merah - Pangeranku © Thia Nokoru**

 **Neji – Sakura**

 **.**

 **Bunga Mawar Merah - Pangeranku**

 **.**

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Jadi, kekasihku nanti, harus seseorang yang cocok dengan bunga mawarku ini."

Ini adalah impianku.

"Sakura… kau ini aneh sekali! Aku tidak mengerti seleramu itu!"

Dan temanku, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Aku yakin sekali, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan pangeran yang cocok dengan bunga mawarku ini."

Hanya membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja…"

Hihihi… begitulah reaksi temanku.

Teman sejak kecilku Ino, mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi, ia mengerti kalau aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Namaku Haruno Sakura, Sakura adalah panggilanku. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyukai bunga sakura seperti namaku ini. Aku juga suka bunga sakura, hanya saja… saat melihat bunga mawar… bunga itu cantik sekali… indah… menawan… saat kau ingin meraihnya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan penjaga bunga itu… ya, duri-duri yang ada di tangkai setiap bunga mawar.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Sai-mu itu? Kalian sudah jadian, kan?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah… aku tidak mengerti apa kemauan Sai. Tapi, aku yakin sekali kalau ia juga menyukaiku…" Ino terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa, Sai memang agak pemalu. Kau harus bersabar, ya…" Aku tersenyum kepada Ino. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana temanku ini.

"Ya, selama aku selalu ada di sampingnya, aku tidak akan takut untuk kehilangannya…" Dan Ino pun tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Hihihi… kau benar!" Aku berseru kepadanya.

Aku dan Ino termasuk perempuan cantik di sekolah ini. Laki-laki yang menyukaiku mengetahui kalau aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Kenapa? Ya, karena aku selalu membawa setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah ke sekolah. Setiap pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke kebun bunga mawarku untuk memetik bunga mawar yang sudah mekar dengan indah. Bunga mawar cantik ini selalu ada di genggaman tanganku. Dan, aku menyukainya!

"Sakura, kau mau ikut ke lapangan untuk menonton latihan basket?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ikut!" Dengan segera aku jawab.

"SAKURAAAA- _CHAAAANNNN_ …!"

"…."

Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berteriak memanggil namaku ini.

"LEE! BERHENTI BERTERIAK MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!" Aku berteriak di depan laki-laki yang kini sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Ahahaha… maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_! Mau pulang bersamaku?" Laki-laki yang bernama Lee itu, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meminta maaf kepadaku. Dan dia, mengajak aku pulang?

"TIDAK MAU!" Aku menolak keras kepadanya.

"Ah~ Sakura- _chan_ ~ Kenapa kau tidak berikan bunga mawarmu kepadaku saja? Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_ ~" Lee memohon kepadaku.

"Lee, aku sudah berkali-kali menolakmu. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu, Lee. Kau harus mengerti itu." Ya, aku memang sudah berkali-kali menolak cinta Lee dan mengatakan alasan aku menolak cintanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ~ hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya… hiks… hiks…" Lee mulai bertingkah sedih dan seolah-olah kata-kata penolakan telah menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"Oh… Lee… Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini, aku jadi sedih, Lee…" Aku tidak bisa melihat Lee yang langsung kehilangan semangat saat aku tolak.

Laki-laki yang sangat menyukai warna hijau ini adalah Lee, dia berbeda kelas denganku. Sejak pertamakali bertemu dengannya saat kelas 1, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku. Berkali-kali ia selalu menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Berkali-kali juga aku sudah menolak cintanya itu. Walau seperti itu, aku suka semangatnya yang tidak pantang menyerah. Tapi, aku juga sedih karena sudah menyakiti hatinya berkali-kali.

"Hei, Lee! Sudah, menyerahlah untuk mendapatkan Sakura!" Ino yang sejak tadi diam, kini Ino berkata tegas kepada Lee.

"Tidak akan! Ino, aku cinta mati dengan Sakura…" kata Lee serius.

"Haahh… kau ini… Aku kasihan melihatmu, Lee…" Ino pun hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya.

"Lee, sudah, ya… Aku sama Ino mau ke lapangan basket. Kalau begitu, kami permisi…"

Kalau dengan Lee, pasti akan lama. Aku pun segera menarik Ino untuk segera pergi. Maafkan aku ya, Lee…

"Tu-tunggu! Sakura- _chan_ ~ Kalau begitu, biar bunga mawar ini untukku saja, ya…"

"Eh, Lee! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan!"

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Lee. Saat aku dan Ino akan pergi, Lee dengan cepat merebut bunga mawar yang ada di genggamanku. Tidak bisa! Bunga mawarku hanya boleh untuk laki-laki yang cocok dengan bungaku! Aku harus mengambilnya kembali!

"Lee, kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah… hanya sebuah bunga mawar saja, untukku, ya…"

"Tidak bisa, Lee! Kembalikan kepadaku!"

"Oh~ Tidak mau… Kalau mau, kejar aku… hehehe…"

Ck, Lee sangat menyebalkan! Aku tahu, itu hanya sebuah bunga. Aku bisa memetiknya sebanyak yang aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak mau memberikan bungaku kepada laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai. Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi aku memang tidak mau laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai mengambil bunga mawarku!

"Ino, mungkin aku akan lama. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lee mengambil bungaku! Lebih baik bunga itu hancur daripada harus diambil oleh laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai!"

"Haahh… Sakura… sudahlah… Tapi, baiklah… walau aku berkata-kata, kalau kau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mencegahmu. Sana, kejar Lee… dapatkan kembali bungamu itu."

"Ya, sampai besok, Ino…"

Aku berlari mengejar Lee. Sepertinya Lee berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Aku pun segera berlari menuju ke sana. Sampai di sana, sepi sekali. Kalau tidak salah, di belakang gedung sekolah ini ada sebuah bangunan kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan yang kudengar, bangunan kelas itu menjadi ruangan untuk kegiatan ekskul ilmu bela diri. _Judo_ , kah? Atau _aikido_? Yah, sejenis itulah. Ah, aku melihat Lee! Dia sedang berjalan menuju bangunan kelas itu. Dan, bunga mawarku masih terlihat bagus di tangannya. Bersiaplah Lee…

"LEE…! KEMBALIKAN BUNGA MAWARKU…!"

Kulihat Lee terkejut melihatku. Ia pun segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam gedung kelas itu. Aku dengan cepat mengejarnya. Saat tiba di depan kelas, aku membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kasar dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ternyata di dalam kelas ini penuh dengan laki-laki semua. Ah… satu, dua, tiga, enam, rasanya mataku pusing melihat mereka. Mereka semua berseragam berwarna putih, sedang latihan ilmu bela diri. Saat aku masuk, mereka terkejut melihat aku. Ah… bagaimana ini?

"A-aku… ma-maaf mengganggu… a-aku…"

Sungguh! Aku kehilangan kata-kata! Rasanya malu sekali ditatap oleh laki-laki yang terlihat kuat-kuat itu. Tapi, saat aku mendengar suara Lee, rasa malu-ku pun hilang. Rasa kesal dan marah-ku pun muncul kembali. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka yang ada di dalam kelas. Kedua mataku mencari Lee, dan aku menemukannya. Aku pun segera menghampirinya, Lee terlihat ketakutan melihatku yang mungkin marah? Hahaha… habis kau, Lee…

"Wuaaaaa… Sakura- _chan_ ~ Jangan marah padaku~ Neji~ Tolong aku~"

Lee berlari sambil meminta tolong kepada seseorang yang dihampirinya. Tapi, orang dihampirinya malah pergi menjauh meninggalkan Lee. Dan, yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat Lee berlari menghampiri laki-laki yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Neji, Lee malah terjatuh dan bunga mawarku terlempar dari tangannya dan mendarat tepat di depan laki-laki yang bernama Neji. Sayangnya lagi,

Prekk

"AHHHHHH…!"

"WUAAAAA…!"

Bu-bungaku… bungaku terinjak oleh laki-laki yang bernama Neji.

"Ghh…"

"Neji! Kenapa kau injak bunga cintaku~ huwaaaa… Sakura- _chan_ … maafkan aku…"

Bungaku diinjak. Kelopak bunganya jadi lepas. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi tidak perduli lagi dengan bungaku yang hancur itu? Aku memang bilang kalau, lebih baik bungaku hancur daripada diambil oleh laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai. Kini bungaku hancur, dan sekarang aku jadi memperhatikan laki-laki yang menginjak bungaku itu. Ia terlihat sedikit kesakitan saat menginjak bungaku. Mungkin, telapak kakinya menginjak duri bunga mawar itu. Aku memang sengaja membiarkan 1 buah duri di bunga mawarku.

"Neji, kakimu berdarah…" Lee sepertinya melihat telapak kaki Neji berdarah.

"Hn, hanya luka kecil. Biar saja…" Neji pun tak perduli dengan luka di kakinya itu.

Dia membiarkan luka di telapak kakinya itu? Tidak bisa! Nanti bisa infeksi!

"Tu-tunggu!"

Aku mencegah Neji yang akan segera pergi. Neji menatapku dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa dengan laki-laki ini? Terlihat sombong sekali, kah?

"Kau, jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu aku sebentar! Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana!"

Aku berkata tegas di depannya. Ia hanya diam menatapku. Sudahlah… daripada menunggu respon darinya, aku segera berlari keluar dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil obat dan plester untuk luka Neji. Kuharap, ia mau menungguku.

Sepertinya aku agak lama. Apakah Neji masih menungguku? Sampai di depan pintu kelas, entah mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar cepat. Kenapa, ya? Apakah karena aku habis berlari? Tapi, aku merasa sangat gugup untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan.

Deg

"Ah…"

Kosong. Ternyata kelasnya sudah kosong. Apakah mereka semua sudah selesai latihan? Secepat inikah? Rasanya jadi lemas. Aku pun dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Hiks… rasanya mau menangis…

"Sedang apa kau disana? Kau ada perlu denganku? Cepatlah…"

Eh?

Aku menengok ke arah suara yang terdengar berat dengan nada yang ketus. Ah… ternyata Neji masih ada. Dia duduk bersender di pojok kelas. Haahh… perasaanku jadi lega. Entah mengapa, aku senang sekali.

"Neji- _san_!"

Aku segera menghampiri Neji dan duduk di hadapannya. Neji menatapku dengan heran, aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, coba aku lihat kaki kananmu! Sini, biar aku obati luka di kakimu!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Neji, aku langsung saja meraih kaki kanan Neji dan melihat lukanya. Wah, ternyata lukanya sudah dibersihkan. Tapi, tetap saja, harus di tutup dengan plester, kalau tidak, nanti debu atau pasir bisa masuk. Bila sudah sampai di rumah, baru boleh tidak menggunakan plester, kan? Aku pun segera mengoleskan obat di lukanya dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Selesai!"

Aku berseru sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi, tidak ada ekspresi yang terbaca dari wajah Neji.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot hanya untuk ini."

"Eh? Aku tidak repot, kok! Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu saja."

"…."

Neji diam. Dia menatapku dengan dingin. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah Neji marah kepadaku atau dia tidak marah kepadaku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Setelah dia menatapku, ia bangun dari duduknya bersender di dinding, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas meninggalkan aku sendirian di kelas ini.

"Dingin sekali…"

Aku jarang melihatnya di sekolah. Ternyata, di tempat yang tersembunyi ini, ada seorang laki-laki keren yang sangat dingin. Hihihi…

"Saat ia menginjak bunga mawar itu, entah mengapa… aku sempat berpikir kalau dia cocok dengan bungaku… Mungkin, tapi juga bisa berarti tidak mungkin…"

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Ino…"

"Pagi juga, Sakura…"

"Ah, Ino, coba lihat, deh…" Aku menunjuk pada sekumpulan murid di halaman belakang sekolah. "Mereka itu dari klub apa?"

"Yang disana? Oh, itu adalah klub _aikido_. Setiap pagi sebelum jam masuk sekolah, mereka selalu melakukan latihan pagi. Kau tidak tahu, Sakura?"

"Tidak,"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan perlahan. Aku memang kurang tahu. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Ternyata… dari lantai 2 ini, dekat tangga sekolah ada sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah. Saat aku bertemu dengan Ino di tangga lantai 2, aku melihat klub _aikido_ yang sepertinya baru saja selesai latihan di sana. Ah… ada Neji juga disana… dia… tetap terlihat keren walau terlihat sangat lelah. Kok, aku jadi memperhatikan Neji, sih? Jangan bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadanya? Masa secepat ini? Hahaha… aku ini berpikir apa, sih?

"Woy, Sakura!"

"A-eh? A-apa?"

Sampai kaget. Ino tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku.

"Kau ini melamunkan apa, sih? Ayo masuk kelas!"

Aku melamun? Ya. Ino tampak heran melihat aku yang terdiam.

"Hihihi… tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Ayo, kita masuk kelas!"

Perasaan senang, hadir dalam diriku. Aku segera menarik Ino untuk berlari menuju kelas. Ino hanya bisa mengoceh karena aku berbuat seperti ini.

"Sakuraaa~ Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia?! Ayo, cerita padaku, Sakura!"

"Hahaha… tidak, kok! Ini, rahasia… hahaha…"

Aku belum pasti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Dan aku belum mau menceritakannya kepada sahabat baikku, Ino.

Sampai di kelas, tidak lama pun jam pelajaran dimulai. Seperti biasa, karena kami semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, tidak terasa jam istirahat pun tiba.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku telat! Ino, tunggu aku!"

Ino lebih dulu pergi menuju lapangan basket untuk makan siang bersama dengan Sai dan teman-temannya. Karena aku tidak membawa bekal makan siang, jadinya aku harus membelinya dahulu di kantin sekolah. Dari kantin aku berlari-larian menuju lapangan basket. Semoga saja Ino masih mau menungguku untuk makan bersama. Tapi, malangnya nasibku. Saat sudah dekat dengan lapangan basket, aku malah tersandung sesuatu dan akhirnya aku jatuh dengan bekal dan bunga mawarku yang terlempar entah kemana.

"Hiks… sakit… aduuuhhh…"

Memalukan. Sudah besar masih bisa tersandung dan terjatuh. Untungnya jalanan yang menuju lapangan basket sangat sepi. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang melihat aku terjatuh.

"Bekalku! Bungaku!"

Masih terduduk, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari bekal makan siangku dan bunga mawarku.

"Ah, tidak~ Bekalku hancur~ Hiks…"

Ini sangat menyedihkan. Bekal makan siangku sudah hancur. Isinya tumpah, sudah tidak bisa lagi dimakan. Lalu… dimana bungaku?

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Menghalangi jalan saja…"

Eh? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kananku. Yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah sepatu hitam telah menginjak bunga kesayanganku!

"TIDAK! BUNGAKU! KAU MENGINJAKNYA! AAAAA…!"

Malang sekali bunga cantik itu… bunga itu terinjak. Lagi?

"…."

"…."

"Ah, ma-maaf."

Sepatu hitam itu tidak lagi menginjak bungaku. Tapi, tetap saja bunga itu jadi rusak. Aku segera bangun berdiri dan berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang, oh… ya ampun!

"K-kau?"

"Aa?"

"Lagi-lagi kau yang menginjak bungaku!"

"…."

Dia hanya diam.

"Ah, ya, kau tidak salah juga sih, aku yang salah karena terjatuh, hahaha…"

"…."

Lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Err…"

Kenapa sih? Laki-laki ini sangat pelit kata. Dia hanya diam saja. Aku jadi tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi…

Deg

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku permisi, ya…"

Aku… aku… jadi gugup berhadapan dengannya! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Padahal dia hanya seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sangat membosankan karena dia tidak banyak bicara. Aku pun segera pergi berlari menuju lapangan basket meninggalkannya. Sampai di lapangan basket,

"Sakura, kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu? Kau sudah makan siang?"

Saat aku tiba di lapangan, Ino segera menghampiriku dan bertanya kepadaku.

"Tidak. Aku… bekalku terjatuh. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lapar, kok!"

Sebenarnya aku lapar sekali. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, deh…

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mau aku temani ke kantin lagi, Sakura?"

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Terima kasih…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Eh, ayo cepat ke sana, yang lainnya sudah berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang pesta dansa minggu depan! Ayo, Sakura!"

Ino terlihat senang sekali.

"Ya,"

Lapangan basket yang ada di samping gedung sekolah ini sangat luas. Di pinggir lapangan basket, tumbuh sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Di bawah pohon besar itu, kami menaruh sebuah bangku panjang untuk kami semua duduk dan menonton yang sedang bermain basket.

Ujian sekolah sudah selesai. Biasanya memang setelah ujian selesai, sekolah selalu mengadakan acara yang dibuat khusus untuk para murid-murid. Kali ini, OSIS sekolah akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Wow, semua murid perempuan sangat senang dan tidak sabar menunggu acara tersebut. Disini, saat ini, teman-temanku sedang membicarakannya. Aku sih tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak terlalu ingin mengikuti acara itu. Lagipula, aku belum menemukan pangeranku. Kalau tidak dengan pangeranku, aku tidak mau berdansa dengan laki-laki lain.

"Neji, kau telat!"

Deg

Eh? Neji?

Sai menyebut nama Neji dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melihat ke arah dimana Sai memanggil Neji. Benar, dia kemari.

"Maaf,"

"Kau ini, sekali-kali bergabunglah bersama kami. Ayo duduk, kita sedang membicarakan acara pesta dansa minggu depan. Kau sudah ada pasangan belum?"

Kiba, dengan cengiran lebarnya dia berkata seperti itu kepada Neji. Entah mengapa, aku penasaran siapa perempuan beruntung yang akan berpasangan dengan laki-laki dingin ini.

"Aku tidak berminat."

Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Neji memang laki-laki yang sangat dingin.

"Haahh… sudah kuduga jawabanmu pasti seperti itu." Kiba mengeluh, sepertinya Kiba itu sudah mengenal Neji lama.

" _A-ano_ , _Nii-san_ … _Nii-san_ sudah makan siang? Aku bawa roti banyak, kalau _Nii-san_ mau, ini untuk _Nii-san_ …"

He? _Nii-san_? Hinata memanggil Neji dengan sebutan _Nii-san_? Kalau dilihat dari fisik mereka, memang sepertinya mereka agak mirip. Jadi, Neji itu kakaknya Hinata? A-aku, kok, tidak tahu apa-apa, sih? Sepertinya mereka semua sudah saling mengenal?

"Terima kasih, Hinata…"

Neji mengambil bungkusan yang berisi beberapa roti itu dari Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum manis karena Neji telah menerima pemberiannya. Mereka jadi terlihat sangat manis, ya? Aku jadi merasa tidak suka melihat Hinata yang tersenyum manis kepada Neji. Hei, Sakura! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih?

Mereka semua asik sekali mengobrol, kecuali aku yang sangat bosan dan Neji yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ino terlihat sangat bersemangat bersama dengan Sai. Hinata terlihat senang dan malu-malu karena dia bisa berdansa dengan pangeran pujaannya selama ini.

"Sakura! Kau sejak tadi diam saja, kenapa?"

Sepertinya Ino baru menyadari kalau aku sangat bosan disini.

"Iya, ya. Aku baru sadar kalau obrolan kita kali ini tidak diiringi dengan omelan dari Sakura. Tenang sekali… hahaha…"

Sial, kau, Kiba! Memangnya aku selalu mengomel kalau setiap kali kita kumpul? Itu kalau ada yang membuat aku marah saja!

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu, Kiba! Maaf semuanya, aku mau ke kelas saja, ya…"

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Aku ikut denganmu."

"Kau disini saja, Ino… aku lagi ingin sendiri…"

Maaf, ya, Ino… Aku juga tidak tahu aku ini kenapa…

Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat kumpul kami.

"Haahh… membosankan sekali…"

Entahlah… aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki-ku berjalan. Dan sepertinya… kaki-ku ini berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa ke tempat ini?"

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kepada diriku, benarkah aku ingin ke tempat ini? Ini kan tempat latihan _aikido_.

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan melamun di tempat seperti ini…"

Deg

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja di belakangku ada yang berbicara. Membuat aku sedikit terkejut saja.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku segera menoleh ke belakangku untuk melihat orang yang berbicara itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"K-kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Aku jadi bingung, bukankah Neji bersama dengan yang lainnya? Kenapa sekarang ia ada di belakangku?

"Kau mengikutiku, ya?!"

Aku menunjuk dirinya. Pasti dia mengikutiku!

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku kesini, karena ini adalah tempat aku latihan."

Dengan cuek Neji berjalan menuju kelas yang tidak terpakai itu. Ruangan kelas yang luas, yang kini sudah menjadi tempat latihan _aikido_.

"Ah, ya. Kau mau? Aku ada banyak."

Tapi, ia tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menawarkan aku bungkusan yang tadi diberi oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya… aku sangat lapar. Tapi, aku malu untuk menerima roti dari Neji. Duuhh… bagaimana, ya?

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah… aku akan menghabiskannya…"

Apa? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Tidak ada sikap lembutnya sama sekali! Masa Neji langsung pergi, sih? Menyebalkan!

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku mau!"

Neji berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik menatapku. Ia hanya diam saja, tapi aku bisa melihat ia seperti sedang tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Lalu, ia pun masuk ke kelas latihan _aikido_.

"Kenapa aku bilang 'mau', sih?"

Lalu, aku sekarang harus kesana? Ke tempat Neji? Yup! Ayo Sakura, kau sudah bilang, kan! Lagipula… dalam hatiku mengatakan, aku ingin lebih mengenal tentang Neji.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat latihan _aikido_ , sampai di depan pintu masuk, jantungku berdetak-detak cepat. Dengan perlahan pun aku membuka pintu masuk itu.

"Lama sekali…"

Eh? Baru membuka pintu saja sudah dibilang lama oleh Neji? Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke dalam ruangan yang luas ini.

Deg

Disana… Neji duduk di tempat waktu itu.

"Aku masuk, ya…"

Aku pun dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"…."

Diam. Kenapa aku jadi gugup dan tidak tahu mau bicara apa sama Neji, ya?

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat lapar, kan? Nih, makanlah… aku tidak mungkin makan roti sebanyak ini sendirian."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu, aku makan, ya…"

Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambil sebungkus roti rasa melon. Aku buka bungkusnya dan segera aku makan.

Eh?

"Neji- _san_ , i-ini enak sekali! Di bungkus roti ini tidak ada namanya, kau tahu Hinata beli roti ini dimana?"

Aku jadi bersemangat sekali. Roti rasa melon ini enak sekali. Apakah Neji tahu Hinata membeli dimana? Aku jadi ingin membelinya nanti.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Kenapa Neji malah bangun dari duduknya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apakah aku salah bertanya?

"Aku mau ambil minuman."

Oh, mau ambil minuman. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di ruangan yang sangat luas ini, di tengah-tengah ruangan penuh dengan matras. Lalu, ada papan tulis juga. Dan Neji berjalan menuju lemari loker.

"Ini,"

Neji kembali membawa 2 buah minuman botol rasa jeruk.

"Jeruk? Kau suka jeruk?"

Rasanya… tidak cocok sekali kalau Neji suka jeruk… hahaha… aku ini berpikir apa, sih?

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir, kau pasti suka jeruk…"

Deg

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku tidak pernah bilang siapa pun, bahkan Ino sahabatku, kalau aku suka jeruk…"

"Aa,"

Deg

Sial! Kenapa Neji berwajah seperti itu? Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Neji malah tersenyum tipis kepadaku! Kau tahu Neji, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar semakin cepat! Padahal aku sudah bisa menenangkan debaran jantungku tadi.

"Nih, makan!"

Karena aku jadi gugup, aku menyobek roti melon-ku kecil lalu aku paksa Neji untuk membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Ughh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahaha… biar saja! Kau juga harus makan! Masa aku saja yang makan!"

Tidak terasa, aku dan Neji sepertinya jadi lebih dekat. Walau debaran jantung ini masih berdetak cepat, aku suka debaran ini. Neji adalah orang yang pendiam dan sudah tidak terlalu dingin, mungkin? Aku… ingin lebih mengenal Neji lagi. Dan kami berdua pun memakan roti yang diberikan oleh Hinata bersama-sama.

.

T_N

.

Aku membuka perlahan pintu ini, dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruangan. Kosong. Sepi. Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali?

"Mengintip?"

"Kyaaaaa…!"

"…."

"Jangan mengejutkanku seperti ini, Neji!"

Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan ketahuan mengintip sama Neji. Memalukan!

"Kau sedang cari siapa? Lee? Lee akhir-akhir ini malas sekali datang latihan. Kalau mau bertemu dengan Lee, sebaiknya sehabis pulang sekolah saja."

"Tidak, kok! Aku tidak cari Lee! Aku datang kesini, err… aku sedang cari kau!"

Aku jujur, kan? Aku jujur sampai-sampai wajahku sedikit memerah, mungkin?

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pasti dia berpikir, kenapa aku mencari dirinya? Iya, kan?

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku cuma mau tanya, dimana Hinata membeli roti yang kemarin?"

Bodoh! Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau ini kan berteman dengan Hinata, seharusnya kau bertanya kepadanya. Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?" Neji menatapku bingung.

"Hahaha… bukan! Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin belajar _aikido_!"

Apalagi ini? Kenapa aku ini bicara tidak dipikir lagi, sih?

"Hn? Kau mau gabung di klub _aikido_ ini? Kalau begitu, masuklah…"

Sakura… apa yang sudah kau pikirkan…? Ya sudahlah… aku masuk saja…

Deg… deg… deg…

Kini aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Neji. Neji ternyata tampan sekali bila dilihat sedekat ini. Aku seperti ingin meleleh ditatap olehnya.

"Kau tahu apa itu _aikido_?" Neji bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Haahh… kau yakin mau masuk klub ini? Mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan disini."

Neji menghelakan napasnya dengan panjang. Sepertinya ia ragu mau menerimaku di klub _aikido_ ini.

"Ya, aku, ingin mencoba belajar…"

Aku juga jadi ragu untuk masuk ke klub ini.

" _Aikido_ itu,"

Deg

Neji meraih tangan kananku dan pergelangan tanganku digenggamnya.

"Rasakan kekuatan lawanmu, lalu…"

Bruukkk

"Tidak sakit, kan?" Neji bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

Deg

Entah bagaimana caranya Neji melakukannya kepadaku, aku tiba-tiba saja sudah terjatuh di lantai matras ini. Tapi, tapi, tapi, walau Neji tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, tangannya masih ada di dadaku!

"Neji, lepaskan aku!"

Dengan wajah memerah aku menyuruh Neji untuk melepaskan aku dari pegangannya. Sepertinya Neji menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ah, ma-maaf… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Makanya, apa kau yakin kalau kau mau masuk ke klub _aikido_ ini, hah?!"

Dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit gugup, Neji berkata dengan keras kepadaku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Neji yang mempunyai ekspresi gugup dan keras seperti ini.

"TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak jadi masuk ke klub laki-laki seperti ini!"

"Haahh… lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak mau kau disentuh oleh laki-laki lain…"

"Eh? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa yang baru saja Neji katakan? Maksudnya apa, ya?

"Tidak. Maksudku, apa kau mau disentuh sama laki-laki saat latihan _aikido_?"

"Tidak mau!" Dengan cepat aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"…."

Neji berjalan menuju pojok ruangan ini. Lagi-lagi ia duduk disana. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Neji dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Hei, kenapa disini selalu tidak ada orang selain dirimu?"

"Latihan _aikido_ hanya 3 kali seminggu, pagi hari dan sepulang sekolah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyendiri disini?"

"Kau berpikir aku sedang menyendiri? Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyendiri."

Dengan tenangnya Neji berkata. Aku merasa, kalau Neji seperti sedang kesepian.

"Aku, baru mengenalmu. Tapi, mengapa teman-temanku sudah mengenalmu? Aku jadi bingung sekali…"

"Karena kau selalu sibuk dengan bunga mawarmu. Makanya kau tidak mengenal aku."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bunga mawarku!"

"Aku memang jarang sekali bergabung dengan mereka di sekolah. Tapi, diluar sekolah aku suka bergabung bersama mereka. Karena kau jarang keluar rumah, makanya kau tidak mengenal aku."

"Begitu… ya, aku memang jarang sekali keluar rumah…"

Aku jadi sedih. Sedih bila aku mengingat aku jarang keluar rumah.

"Kenapa kau jadi murung?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku tersenyum miris kepada Neji. Sepertinya Neji menyadari kesedihanku.

"Ah, ya! Sebentar lagi pesta dansa! Kau datang?"

Aku akan mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak mau bersedih.

"Pesta dansa, ya… tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku datang atau tidak…"

"Kenapa? Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Berdansa dengan orang yang kau sukai, ditengah-tengah gemerlapnya cahaya lampu dan musik yang sangat romantis. Banyak makanan enak dan juga minuman! Semua murid sangat menantikan pesta dansa ini!"

Aku berkata dengan sangat semangat. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu mau berdansa dengan siapa.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Ya, Neji memang bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Neji tidak suka keramaian.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Deg

Neji menatapku dengan serius.

"A-aku… aku juga tidak tahu. Karena tidak mempunyai pasangan, kalau pun aku datang, mungkin aku akan menikmati makanan dan minuman saja. Disaat yang lain asik berdansa, aku akan menghabiskan semua makanan disana! Hahaha…" Aku bodoh sekali saat ini.

"Padahal… banyak sekali laki-laki yang menyukaimu…" Neji mengatakan itu, seperti sedang menatap jauh.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka. Karena aku hanya mau dengan laki-laki yang cocok dengan bunga mawarku ini."

Aku tersenyum. Ya, saat membayangkan ada laki-laki yang pantas dengan bungaku, aku akan sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak mengerti perempuan… mereka makhluk yang sangat tidak aku mengerti…"

"Neji…"

Kenapa Neji berkata seperti itu? Apakah Neji pernah terluka oleh perempuan? Aku jadi ingin tahu…

"Hei, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu…"

Aku mendengarnya. Hanya saja… rasanya aku tidak mau meninggalkan Neji sendirian di ruangan ini.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku sudah pintar. Membolos pelajaran berkali-kali pun aku tidak akan tinggal kelas."

Sombong sekali! Aku juga pintar!

"Ya sudah, aku pergi! Kau tidak mengerti perempuan!"

Ah, kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Lihat… sepertinya Neji sedih aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, perempuan adalah makhluk yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali…"

Sakit. Perasaanku sakit melihat Neji yang tersenyum seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku tidak lagi membalas ucapannya, aku malah pergi berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Saat kita menyukai seseorang, pasti dalam hati kita ada sebuah harapan agar orang yang kita sukai bisa mengerti tentang kita. Saat kedua hati itu bisa saling mengerti, maka ikatan kedua perasaan itu akan semakin kuat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak lagi menemui Neji. Dan besok adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid, Pesta Dansa.

"Sakura, kau selalu terlihat sedih. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?"

Ino sudah berkali-kali bertanya kepada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak mau mengatakannya kepada Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Kau ini, apa kau sedih karena belum menemukan pangeran bunga-mu itu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu…"

"Besok pasti jadi acara yang menyenangkan, ya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku hanya sedang malas saja."

Sakura keluar dari kelas. Sakura ingin sendiri. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa Sakura jadi seperti ini?

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri di ruang kesehatan saja!"

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Di ruangan kesehatan memang jarang ada guru jaga. Karena murid di sekolah jarang sekali ada yang sakit. Aku tidur di salah satu ranjang di ruangan ini.

"Haahh… aku sebenarnya, kenapa, ya?"

Aku menatap bunga mawarku. Merah yang cantik. Aku suka. Andai kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar ini bisa menjawab perasaanku?

"Hei, Bunga Mawar yang cantik, bisa kah kau beri tahu aku? Sebenarnya, perasaanku kepada Neji itu… cinta, atau bukan?"

Aku mencabut satu-persatu kelopak bunga mawarku. Dan… saat kelopak terakhir… bunga mawar itu mengatakan kalau aku… cinta sama Neji. Benarkah? Haruskah aku percaya? Tapi, betapa senangnya perasaanku saat ini. Mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Neji, sangat membuat bahagia. Aku ingin bersama dengan Neji. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Saat ini juga, aku ingin bertemu dengan Neji.

Aku pun segera bangun dari tiduranku di ranjang. Dengan segera aku berlari keluar dari ruangan kesehatan ini, dan ingin segera sampai di tempat latihan _aikido_.

"Sakura…"

Neji melihat Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan kesehatan sambil berlari. Saat melewati ruangan kesehatan, Neji melihat di salah satu ranjang bertebaran kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar. Neji tahu, pasti Sakura. Neji pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan dan dengan perlahan mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang bertebaran di kasur.

Sakura sampai di tempat latihan _aikido_. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan ini, ada satu loker yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Sakura pun berniat untuk menutup pintu loker itu.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Loker yang terbuka itu adalah milik Neji.

"Ceroboh sekali. Mengapa dia tidak menutupnya dengan rapat atau menguncinya? Kalau ada barang berharga bagaimana?"

Sakura akan menutup pintu loker itu, tapi… gerakan tangannya terhenti karena Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa itu? Kelopak bunga mawar yang sudah layu?"

Sakura melihat ada sebuah kelopak bunga mawar layu yang terlihat dari dalam loker milik Neji. Sakura sangat penasaran, mengapa ada kelopak bunga mawar layu di dalam loker milik Neji? Apakah Neji juga menyukai bunga mawar?

"Neji… maafkan aku, aku ingin lihat, ya…"

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, memohon agar Neji mengijinkannya untuk melihat loker milik Neji.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka loker Neji, ada sebuah kotak kaca berukuran sedang. Tanpa dibuka pun Sakura bisa tahu apa isi dari kotak kaca itu. Isinya adalah kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang sudah layu.

"Apa ini? Mengapa Neji menyimpan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang sudah layu itu?"

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Sekolah sudah dihias dengan begitu cantik dan mewah berkat sumbangan dari para murid yang kaya-raya. Acara pesta dansa akan dimulai pukul 7 malam. Walau acara belum dimulai, para murid sudah banyak yang datang ke sekolah. Mereka semua menunggu acara di mulai di kelasnya masing-masing.

"Aduuhh… Sakura datang atau tidak, ya?"

Ino tampak bingung dan resah karena tidak mendapat kabar dari Sakura kalau Sakura datang atau tidak.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kalau pun Sakura tidak datang, tidak apa-apa. Kan masih ada kami semua disini." Sai sudah berkali-kali menenangkan Ino.

"Tidak seru kalau tidak ada Sakura!" ucap Ino tegas.

"Haahh… perempuan memang merepotkan. Jadi, kalau hanya kami saja tidak seru, begitu?" Sai menatap Ino dengan malas.

"Bukan begitu…" ucap Ino sedih.

"Sudahlah… aku yakin sekali Sakura pasti datang. Mungkin ia kesulitan untuk bisa keluar dari rumahnya?" pikir Sai.

"Boleh aku tahu, mengapa Sakura tidak boleh keluar dari rumahnya?" Neji yang sejak awal selalu diam, kini Neji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Neji juga ingin tahu, apakah Sakura datang atau tidak?

"Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Haruno. Ia sangat disayang oleh orangtuanya. Sakura tidak boleh keluar rumah kalau orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, sepulang sekolah, Sakura harus langsung pulang ke rumahnya." jelas Ino.

"Bukan karena masalah keluarga, hanya terlalu khawatir," gumam Neji pelan.

"Hei, teman-teman! Sudah akan dimulai! Ayo, kita segera ke sana!" Tenten yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, berseru dengan sangat senang.

Semua murid tampak bersemangat tidak sabar ingin segera memulai acara pesta dansa mereka. Semuanya memasuki ruang aula yang sudah dihias dengan sangat mewah dan indah. Sebelum acara di mulai, para guru memberi sambutan dan pengarahan untuk acara ini.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, melihat murid-murid laki-laki dan perempuan berdansa dengan sangat anggun. Ino, Sai, dan Neji, memilih untuk duduk sambil melihat murid-murid yang berdansa.

"Kau masih memikirkan Sakura?" tanya Sai yang memperhatikan Ino tampak tidak semangat.

"Ya, kupikir Sakura akan datang. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura terlihat sangat sedih, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Sakura tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Kalau kau yakin Sakura akan datang, pasti Sakura akan datang…"

Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah datang ke sekolah sebelum acara pesta dimulai. Hanya saja, di dalam kelasnya ada Neji, jadinya Sakura tidak masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura memilih bersembunyi di ruang kesehatan. Kini, Sakura berada di luar ruangan aula pesta dansa ini. Ragu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa aku jadi setakut ini untuk masuk ke dalam? Aku… aku sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan Neji…" Entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran aneh mempengaruhi Sakura. "Apakah Neji masih membenciku? Walau aku sangat ingin menemuinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Neji?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

Deg

"Kyaaaa… ke-ke-kenapa kau a-ada disini?!"

Sakura sangat terkejut dan langsung menjadi gugup.

"Hn? Aku sangat bosan di dalam. Jadi, aku keluar saja."

Hiyaaaa… kenapa ada Neji? Padahal aku ini sedang menghindar! Tapi, kenapa orang pertama yang kutemui itu Neji? Walau sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin menemuinya!

"Bo-bosan, ya? Ha ha ha…" Entah mengapa, saking gugupnya, aku jadi terlihat aneh seperti ini.

"…."

"…."

A-apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja jadi terdiam. Neji menatapku dengan datar. Apa yang sedang dilihatnya? Apakah aku berpenampilan aneh? Dan lagi… kenapa saat ini Neji terlihat sangat tampan? Aku… aku tidak sanggup menatapnya lama-lama…

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Kupikir, bila kau datang ke acara ini, kau akan memakai gaun yang penuh dengan hiasan bunga mawar. Tapi, ternyata jauh sekali dari apa yang kubayangkan. Cantik."

Apa? Neji berpikir seperti itu tentangku? Tapi… aku dipuji cantik… aku jadi semakin berdebar-debar saja… aku hanya memakai sebuah gaun terusan panjang berwarna putih keabuan, memang terlihat anggun, dan aku juga menyukainya. Rambut panjangku aku sanggul dengan cantik. Gaunku ini juga terlihat cocok dengan pakaian yang Neji kenakan, Neji memakai jas putih, kemeja berwarna hitam, dan celana panjang yang sama dengan warna jasnya.

"Aku memang suka bunga mawar, tapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu menghias diriku dengan banyak bunga mawar. Tadi… kau bilang aku cantik? Benarkah?" Wajahku pasti saat ini sudah merah sekali karena tersipu.

"Aa,"

"…."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Apa itu artinya? Iya? Kenapa singkat sekali?

"Kau tidak membawa bunga mawar?"

"Ah, a-aku tadi buru-buru, tidak sempat memetik bunga mawarku…"

"Begitu,"

"Eh?"

Mengapa Neji tersenyum tipis? Apakah dia senang aku tidak membawa bunga mawar?

"Mau masuk?"

"Mau… tapi… aku…"

Ya, awalnya aku ragu untuk masuk ke dalam karena takut bertemu dengan Neji. Tapi, melihat Neji yang seperti ini, sepertinya kejadian hari itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Neji bersikap ramah kepadaku. Jadi, apakah aku masih harus takut untuk masuk ke dalam?

"Ino sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Hm,"

Dengan perlahan, Neji mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Ini membuatku sangat tidak percaya. Aku pun dengan senang hati meraih tangan Neji dan mengikuti kemana Neji membawaku. Saat Neji dan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan, laki-laki yang mengagumiku sangat terkejut melihat Neji yang menggandeng tanganku. Mereka menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Terutama Lee, Lee langsung berlari menghampiri kami dan menuntut kepada Neji mengapa Neji menggandeng tanganku. Dan Neji, hanya memberikan Lee sebuah seringaian saja. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Lee patuh. Sepertinya, Lee sangat menurut kepada Neji. Aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang telah Neji lakukan kepada Lee, sampai Lee bisa menerima seperti itu.

Neji membawaku kepada Ino, Ino pun langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Kupikir, kau tidak akan datang…"

"Aku datang, Ino… maaf sudah membuatmu sangat khawatir…"

Ino seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Walau teman sejak kecil, ia sudah aku anggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri.

"Sakura! Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Neji? Aku baru sadar kalau kau datang bersama dengan Neji! Apalagi, bergandengan tangan pula!"

Aaaa… sebenarnya aku sangat malas menjelaskannya kepada Ino.

"Ya, kami sudah saling kenal. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak berdansa?"

"Aku mau kita berdansa bersama… aku kan menunggumu…"

"Tapi, Ino… aku kan tidak ada pasangan… jadi, kau saja dan Sai yang berdansa… ayo, sana…"

"Siapa bilang kau tidak ada pasangan? Disebelahmu itu memangnya bukan pasanganmu? Ayolah Sakura…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Duh, memangnya Neji mau berdansa denganku? Kenapa juga Neji hanya diam saja? Katakanlah sesuatu Neji…

"Aku… terlalu buruk untuk berdansa… kalau kau tidak keberatan bersamaku, mau berdansa denganku?"

Deg

Ahh… ini terlalu manis… dengan ekspresi lembut seperti itu, Neji mengatakannya… aku… jadi semakin menyukainya…

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Sai kita juga berdansa…"

"Haahh…" Sai hanya menghelakan napasnya saja.

Ino dan Sai sudah berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Aku masih terdiam gugup, dan Neji menunggu jawabanku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksamu…"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja… kau yakin mau berdansa denganku?"

"Aa, aku mau berdansa denganmu…"

Aku senang sekali. Tidak ada keraguan dalam mata Neji yang menatapku dengan serius. Dengan penuh senyuman manis, aku menerima Neji.

Musik klasik yang mengalun dengan lembut, sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Neji. Dengan lembut Neji membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sebenarnya, dansa juga termasuk ke dalam pelajaran. Jadi, semua murid disini dengan gerakan dansa yang sama, berdansa dengan sangat indah.

Sungguh sangat membahagiakan, setelah lelah berdansa, aku dan teman-temanku, memilih untuk makan dan minum. Setelah selesai, ada yang memilih untuk berdansa kembali, ada yang duduk untuk beristirahat. Kalau aku, saat bersama dengan teman-teman, dengan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman yang lain, Neji menarikku untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini?"

Aku agak takut juga, karena Neji membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi dan gelap.

"…."

"Kau mau apakan aku, hah? Neji, katakan sesuatu! Aku… aku mau kembali ke teman-teman!"

Neji tetap tidak berkata, ia membawaku masuk ke tempat latihan _aikido._ Lampu ruangan pun dinyalakannya. Neji melepas pegangan tangannya padaku. Lalu, Neji terduduk di lantai sambil menghelakan napasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aa, tidak."

Jawaban yang tidak kumengerti. Aku pun duduk di samping Neji.

"Haahh… ya, tidak buruk juga ada disini. Asal kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadaku."

"…."

"Neji?"

"Ya, aku memang mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu…"

Deg

Mendengar itu, aku pun segera berdiri dan berniat untuk berlari. Tapi, sebelum aku berdiri, Neji sudah menahanku.

"Jangan takut, bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mungkin, ini agak aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menahannya lagi…"

Apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Neji? Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi yang seperti ini. Kacau? Atau seperti sedang menahan sesuatu?

"Apa itu kalau bukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Aku… baru pertamakali merasakan ini, aku mengetahuimu dari teman-teman. Saat berkumpul di luar sekolah, mereka suka membicarakanmu, aku jadi penasaran siapa Haruno Sakura itu?"

Jadi, selama aku tidak ada mereka suka membicarakanku? Hei, hal yang baik atau hal yang buruk?

"Saat itu, aku melihat Lee menyatakan cinta kepadamu, lalu kau menolak Lee. Jadi, perempuan inilah yang bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis yang terkenal dengan bunga mawarnya."

"Neji… apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Entahlah… melihat dirimu, bayangan akan dirimu selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Tak bisa untuk hilang, walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya."

"…." Neji terlihat sangat serius, aku akan mendengarkannya.

" Seperti sebuah takdir bagiku, kau pun tiba-tiba datang dan muncul di tempatku. Aku sangat terkejut, walau saat itu kau datang untuk mengejar Lee. Tapi, kau berbicara kepadaku, dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Ada rasa senang hadir di hatiku saat itu, aku pun menunggumu."

"Neji…"

Aku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Neji katakan…

"Setelah itu, hubungan kita semakin dekat sampai saat ini… itu yang kurasakan…"

"Neji… aku…"

"Sakura, ini untukmu…"

Ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar Neji memanggilku Sakura. Neji mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat cantik dari balik jas putihnya. Bunga itu diberikannya kepadaku.

"Neji…"

"Aku… menyukaimu Sakura…"

Deg

"Kau… menyukaiku?"

Benarkah? Neji menyukaiku? Aku juga menyukai Neji… jadi, kami berdua ternyata saling menyukai?

"Ya,"

"…."

Hihihi… baru kali ini kulihat wajah seorang yang awalnya aku pikir tidak ada eskpresi sama sekali di wajahnya, kini dihadapanku duduk seorang laki-laki yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan mungkin ia malu… itu terlihat imut sekali… aku jadi semakin menyukainya…

Dengan berpura-pura berpikir, aku melihat Neji melirik kepadaku. Hihihi… ingin sekali rasanya mengerjai Neji. Tapi, sesungguhnya aku juga tidak sabar untuk memberitahu kepada Neji kalau aku juga sangat menyukainya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, aku segera menghamburkan diriku kepadanya dan memeluk erat dirinya. Neji terkejut, tapi ia pun segera membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Jadi, apakah ini jawabanmu untukku?" tanya Neji pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah… kau juga menyukaiku, Sakura?" tanya Neji lagi untuk memastikan perasaan Sakura kepadanya.

"Hm, ya… aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Neji…"

Mendengar itu Neji merasakan getaran di dadanya semakin cepat. Ia sangat senang kalau ternyata Sakura juga menyukainya.

"Entah mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Padahal awal pertama kita bertemu, kau menginjak bunga mawar berhargaku…"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja…"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Saat melihat kaki-mu terluka karena tertusuk duri bunga mawarku, entah mengapa aku berpikir kalau kau adalah bunga mawarku."

"Aku tidak mengerti pemikiran perempuan,"

"Hihihi… aku bukan perempuan yang aneh. Walau kau bilang aku ini banyak yang suka, tapi kalau hatiku tidak merasakan apapun, tidak mungkin aku bisa menerima siapa saja yang menyukaiku, kan? Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh hati kepadamu…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Lalu, setelah ini mau apa?"

Neji melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pengertian dari kedua perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan. Neji menatap Sakura dengan lekat, dan itu membuat Sakura malu dan gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Neji.

"Ne-Neji… ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku malu…"

Dengan rona merah yang menghias wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura terlihat sangat imut. Sakura terlihat sangat manis bila tersipu seperti itu.

"Mari kita kembali ke aula,"

Neji membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Setelah mematikan lampu ruangan, Neji dan Sakura pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju aula sekolah tempat pesta yang masih berlangsung. Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, terlihat Ino yang akan keluar dari ruangan aula dan melihat Neji dan Sakura yang baru tiba. Ino terlihat cemas sekali, dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku mencari-carimu di setiap sudut aula, tapi kau tidak ada!"

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku, Ino…"

"Hm?" Kedua mata Ino menyipit melihat tangan Sakura dan Neji yang saling bertautan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bergandengan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Akh! Hahaha… bukan apa-apa, kok!" Sakura segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Neji, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Sakura? Sejak kapan kalian sangat dekat seperti ini?" tanya Ino pada Neji yang masih bersikap tenang dan biasa saja.

"Kami memang sudah dekat. Kau saja yang tidak sadar," ucap Neji sambil pergi berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan aula.

Jawaban Neji sangat-sangat membuat Ino tidak puas. Ino pun menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ino juga ingin tahu, ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dan Neji. Apakah mereka berdua itu sudah jadian, kah?

"I-Ino, sudahlah… nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri…" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan aula.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bilang saja kalau kalian itu memang sudah jadian, hah?" gerutu Ino kesal.

Pesta dansa pun kembali berlangsung dengan sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Hari pun sudah semakin larut, pesta dansa ditutup dengan sangat baik.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Setelah liburan selesai dan semua murid kembali masuk ke sekolah, semua murid laki-laki yang mengagumi Haruno Sakura, merasakan ada yang lain dari diri Sakura. Kali ini, Sakura sudah tidak terlihat membawa setangkai bunga merah. Ya, Sakura sudah tidak lagi datang ke sekolah membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Tapi, setangkai bunga mawar merah tidak pernah lepas dari diri Sakura.

"Bunga mawar merah ini memang sangat cocok untukmu…"

Di ruangan kegiatan Aikido, setelah melakukan latihan pagi, Sakura selalu datang untuk menemui kekasihnya disana. Sang pangeran pujaan hati Sakura sudah selesai latihan pagi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Sang pangeran pujaan hati, mulai hari ini akan membawakan Sakura kekasihnya setangkai bunga mawar merah tanpa duri. Ya, Sakura sudah tidak lagi membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah karena Neji telah membawakannya setangkai bunga mawar untuknya setiap hari.

Di luar ruangan, Sakura dan Neji tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang telah mengintip mereka berdua. Dengan berlinang air mata, ia merelakan orang yang ia cintai menjadi kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Lee, laki-laki yang sedang mengintip Sakura dan Neji, menoleh pada sahabatnya yang selalu di konde dua itu.

"Tenten… aku sangat sedih… dan juga sangat senang…"

"Sudahlah Lee… tidak apa-apa, memang sejak awal kau kan selalu ditolak oleh Sakura…"

"Iya. Tapi, ternyata Neji juga diam-diam menyimpan rasa untuk Sakura- _chan_ …"

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Neji menyukai Sakura…"

"Tenten… aku senang kini Neji sudah ada yang mendampingi…"

"Lee, kan masih ada aku… aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

"Terima kasih, Tenten… aku senang…"

Lee tidak menyadari apa arti dari ucapan Tenten untuknya. Tapi, suatu saat mungkin Lee bisa menyadari arti dari Tenten yang selalu ada bersamanya.

Hubungan Sakura dan Neji memang belum menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Mereka berdua memang jarang terlihat bersama di luar kelas. Tapi, sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua selalu pulang bersama. Neji selalu mengantar Sakura sampai rumahnya. Perjalanan cinta mereka berdua memang baru dimulai. Apapun yang akan dihadapi kedepannya, mereka berdua hanya berpikir nikmati saja hari ini, karena hari ini mereka berdua masih bisa bersama…

 **SELESAI**

 **5 MEI 2016**

 **Thia Nokoru :**

 **Sebenarnya ini fanfic aku mulai buat februari 2014, dicicil-cicil sih ngetiknya, karena aku sadar sayang kalo gak dipublish, hanya sebuah fanfic sederhana tapi aku suka buatnya…**

 **Buat yang telah membaca fanfic ini, terima kasih… semoga kalian semua suka dan selalu terhibur sama fanfic aku, ya… hehehe…**

 **Buat yang mau review dan fav fanfic ini, saya juga ucapin terima kasih banyak…**

 **Gak banyak kata-kata, sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya… (^_^)/**

 **Be happy**


End file.
